You make me SICK, Potter
by Waning Light
Summary: When Lily caught Potter sticking his tongue in Emma Derkoff's mouth at the end of 7th yearwith an excuse of 'I couldn't control myself' she dumped him hard. Now, when they see each other at work all the aurors have to listen to the shouts of Lily Evans an


You make me SICK, Potter!

By: TwillyRose

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Sequel to 'Any Other Way.'

By then after _three whole months_ the rest of the school (meaning other than James and Lily) had gotten used to their, er- relationship or more like intense snogging and second-base-getting-to. The boys and girls had managed to get the ass/crotch looking to a minimum since, well, ever. Their friends had done making them each a schedule since James and Lily spent so much time together and everyone else was lonely. Except, after those 3 months something went horribly wrong…

Lily Evan's shriek filled the whole school. Even people down at the dungeons or have put on silencing charms so they could have a relaxing nap or bath after their OWL or NEWT tests could hear her. "POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH- WITH- WITH THAT EMMA DERKOFF!" she yelled and all the while great fat tears streaked down her cheeks.

James and Emma's faces got off each other. The both looked towards Lily's and their friend's faces in horror of being caught snogging in a broom cupboard. James said with a shaky voice, "Look Lily, its not-,"

Lily's slight hysterically high voice interrupted, "No, _Potter_, I won't have that. You used it on me once to make me believe that you had changed but no one can trick me twice. And, I repeat, _no one_." Then she turned to Emma and hissed, "We weren't always the best of friends Emma, but you were chosen as Gryffindor prefect after I left to be Head Girl, I expected you to be responsible. We live in the same dormitory and we gossiped together. I know that you were always envious of Cora, Taylor and I but I never thought you'd steal my _boyfriend_."

"Lily… we're friends, really, we are. Just like you said, we're not best friends but we're friends, seriously." Emma said nervously.

"You're right; we _were _friends, now we are _not_." Lily said.

Emma's face was deadpanned, "Isn't that a little harsh though? I mean we only kissed."

"No, Emma, even I don't think it is." said a voice from behind them. As she came into the light Lily could clearly see that it was Emma's best friend, Melody. As Emma they were friends but not the best. Most of the time she was on Emma's side. They were huge playboys (or girls) but Lily always thought they were nice but clearly she was wrong, at least about one of them. Accompanying her were Lily and James's best friends, Cora, Taylor, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Look Evans, girl, you can't keep James like this. He's I don't know- what was it again? - Oh yeah, a free bird. You have to er- let go. You can't expect him to really love you." Sirius said with Peter nodding appreciatively.

When Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously James quickly said, "Don't mind Sirius, Lily babe. He doesn't know what he's saying," with a worried look at Sirius.

"Shut _up Potter. _You too, Black. I believe that Black knows very well what he's saying, Potter." Lily said. "Remus, Cora, Taylor and Melody will back me up on that one, right, girls? And guys?"

Cora, Taylor and Melody nodded their heads according, gave Lily a sympathetic look while giving James, Sirius, Peter and Emma looks of great disgust or anger. Although Remus… he well, didn't go as planned. He said, "I have to agree with Sirius, Lily. I know we were always study partners and stuff but, you see, it's just that James, he _is _a free bird, just like Sirius said."

Lily narrowed her eyes at him and half-shouted, "But you see, Remus. James, he _promised _me that he'd never, ever, _ever _would have a temptation to a different girl again."

Remus looked surprised and said, "Really, Lily? I mean, James as a playboy as never said that ever, to any girl, really. I trust you Lily but I trust James more. He'd tell me if he had."

"I think I can answer that, Remus. I _did _tell her that and I meant it too."

"THEN WHY DID YOU _BREAK _THE DAMNED PROMISE? HUH, JAMES HAROLD POTTER? HUH?" Lily yelled.

"Er- well, I, Lily, you've got to understand. You know how we lost our Quidditch-,"

"YES, YES, I KNOW! BESIDES, THE ONLY REASON I WATCH QUIDDITCH IS FOR YOU, POTTER."

"Uh huh, Lily." James said nonchalantly but you could tell he felt guilty. "The point is though; I've never lost a Quidditch match."

"Yeah, well, losing this time has done your ego good, I reckon." Lily replied snidely.

"Er- right, but, I felt guilty so, I had to kiss someone to get over my guiltiness and um- Emma here was the only girl on the Quidditch team so I kissed her. I just- I just couldn't control myself."

Surprisingly before anyone else could say anything, Remus shouted, "HOW COULD YOU JAMES! I KNOW THAT LILY WOULD NEVER EVEN _THINK _OF CHEATING ON _YOU_!"

James hung his head, and said, "Remus, Cora, Taylor, Peter, Sirius, Melody, Emma, and especially you, Lily, could you forgive me?"

What he had said got nicely mixed reactions. Emma said seductively, "Well, Jamsie-poo, I could never be mad at you. Now give me another kiss and we can go shag without Miss. Bitch or anyone else, 'kay?" To Emma James gave a great big glare, one of the ones he always used on Lily before he had started to love her in their fifth year.

Melody said skeptically, "Oh… Um… Oh, alright. I forgive you but never even _think _of doing that to Lily, okay?" He answered her with a nice, polite nod.

Sirius said, "Oi, mate, there's nothing to forgive. I always thought that you'd ditch Evans over there for someone else and I suppose that Emma Derkoff's alright, could've done better with that other one, her best friend, Melody Rustier, though." James reacted quite appropriately and gave his friend a great glare as big as, if not bigger than Emma's.

Peter nodding said, "I agree with Sirius on that on, mate. Couldn't have a better one than Rustier cept for Taylor, Lily and Cora but they're off limits I guess. Shan't be so harsh with him, Prongs." James, well, he probably wasn't worth the time just skipped past him and gave no reaction.

Taylor and Cora both replied with something along the lines of, "NEVER WILL WE FORGIVE YOU, POTTER! Except perhaps, if Lily forgives, although she most definitely won't."

Remus was much the same as Melody but what broke James's heart (and windows too) was Lily's reaction. Here: "HOLY SHIT, POTTER! WHAT _ARE _YOU DOING! I MEAN, DO ACTUALLY EVEN HAVE THE _FAINTEST _IDEA OF HOW I FEEL RIGHT! NO, YOU DON'T! SO, I'LL TELL YOU, OKAY? I FEEL _HORRIBLE _POTTER, _AND _IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT. WHY IN THE _WHOLE FUCKING WORLD _DID YOU THINK I'D FORGIVE YOU?"

Shakily James replied, "I- Lily- I didn't know that you felt that way. I'm- I'm sorry, I am."

"Yeah? Well you have a horrible way of showing it!" Lily cut coldly before turning around and stomping down the stairs closely followed by Cora, Taylor, and Melody. From then on the four girls were the best of friends and Emma was forgotten.

(A/N: We are now going to fast forwards to the future where Remus, Peter, Sirius, James, Lily, Derkoff and Melody are top aurors and Cora and Taylor were top Healers. This is just a regular day in the aurors department when…)

"NO WAY, I'm sorry if this sounds rude to you Alastor, but NO WAY." Lily said.

Alastor Moody scowled and said, "It's just one mission, Evans, it's just one mission, I'm sure you'll survive. We need our best out there for this mission, Evans."

"Then how come it's not, Moody and Evans or Moody and Potter, then? You're our very best, Alastor!" Lily cried.

"Flattery will get you no where with me, Evans. I'm not going because I'm the commander. Now, the two second best are you and Potter." Moody said impatiently.

Lily recognizing defeat said sardonically, "Yes, _commander._"

"That's right Evans, I _am _your commander and you _will _follow the commands of your _commander_. I expect that you have no problems with this arrangement, right, Potter?"

James silently shook his head as a no, still petrified of Lily's reaction to the news. Moody, taking this as a cue to debrief them, said, "You'll be the leaders of Caragem, Rose, Birch, Reigh, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Derkoff and Rustier. Here, maps of the surrounding, I'll leave it up to you to give them their standing places, right, like usual. You know the drill; now get out of my sight. OUT!"

(Fast forward to the middle of the fight between the aurors and Death Eaters at the little town of Godric's Hollow.)

Quickly James shoved the Death Eater that he recognized as someone he vaguely remembered as Mulciber before he could do the killing curse on his Lily. She breathed, "Thanks Potter. Suppose I owe y-"before she was cut off by having to pull him down by his shirt collar to avoid an imperious curse himself. He said while flashing a smile, "Not anymore, Lily."

The mission wasn't _nearly _as successful as they had hoped it would be. All that was really left was grassland, more grassland and one house and every single muggle there was slaughtered but there was still one house there. When the muggle police arrived they had to tell them that a tornado had run through the city although it was gone now. They had to put a little 'Trust me' charm on a few of the smarter ones though.

Together Lily and James sat on the grass looking at the sunset in unanimously nice silence which was broken by Lily who said, "Thanks for saving my life back there, James. I appreciate it."

"No need to thank, if it weren't for you I'd be on the Death Eater's side under the imperious curse. You paid the life debt back I guess." James replied.

"I'm surprised at you, James, no funny comments or try-to-be-hot remarks. I find it nice, very nice." Lily said scooting closer to him.

James's heart skipped a beat… he said, "Er- Lily?"

"Yes, what is it James?"

"You're probably going to start hating me after this but, will you marry me?" James whispered.

Lily was stunned, for a few moments she couldn't do anything, speak, hear or even _think, _James had even thought that he had struck her dumb but then she whispered back catchingly, "You don't know how much I've longed to hear those words, James Harold Potter. Yes, I will marry you."

Soon after they got married quite privately with only close family and friends there and went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. A few years afterwards they had, on July thirty-first, a child, a son that they named, Harold James Potter but called Harry.

------------------------------------------

I hope you all like this one-shot and please, please, review and please, please in that review tell me if I should write a sequel to this where they almost divorce after they have Harry.


End file.
